Tal vez entonces podamos salir del infierno
by doc.exe
Summary: AU El peor infierno no es aquel sino en el que vives, se vuelve una tortura mucho peor cuando descubres la verdad sobre ti mismo... Qué dramático sonó eso, ¿verdad? Tenganme paciencia, es el primero que escribo.
1. Default Chapter

Notas iniciales: Este fue es el primer fanfic que escribí, así que sólo deseo pedirles una cosa: ¡¡¡TENGAN PIEDAD DE MÍ!!! En realidad dejé de jugar King of Fighters desde que apareció la versión 98, así que apenas tengo una remota idea de lo que tratan las versiones posteriores. Sólo tengo una breve (demasiado breve) noción de la historia, así como de algunos personajes. No sé cuál es el verdadero pasado de K', Kula y Máxima, ni siquiera sé si en realidad son clones o algo por el estilo. Tampoco sé como se llama el aparato que K' y Kula tienen insertado en el brazo. Mucho menos conozco cuales sean los propósitos de NESTS y si Zero era realmente su líder. Sólo tomé el nombre de los personajes y manejé la historia como mejor se me ocurrió, así que discúlpenme si nada de lo que presento aquí ocurrió realmente en el juego, o si ni siquiera encaja dentro de la historia original. Tómenlo mejor como un extraño universo alterno salido de una mente extraña de por sí. También disculpen si acaso alteré la personalidad de los personajes, pero es que, como ya les dije, no sé mucho acerca de ellos.  
  
Disclaimer: The King of Fighters originalmente pertenecía a SNK y creo que actualmente le pertenece a Eollith. Yo no estoy recibiendo ningún beneficio monetario por escribir esto, sólo un buen dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño y una buena (o mala, según decidan ustedes) reputación como escritor.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: DESPERTAR  
  
El lugar era bastante oscuro, podía sentir humedad en el ambiente. Gotas de agua se escuchaban caer por las paredes. Se podía percibir un aroma fétido. No podía ver más allá de su nariz. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, se sentía confundido. Llevó las manos a su rostro tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero fue inútil, todo lo que había en su mente eran imágenes difusas, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, respiraba agitadamente, empezó a sudar frío. Se percató entonces de que su mano derecha se sentía muy extraña: Era dura y fría, parecía estar cubierta por metal. Podía moverla a la perfección pero cada vez que lo hacía se escuchaba un extraño chirrido, parecido al de una máquina en movimiento. Esto lo aterró. Y sin embargo no estaba seguro de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía ni el porqué de su mano ni el porqué de ese lugar. Se sentía atrapado, la oscuridad lo envolvía, parecía estar dentro de una cloaca pero para él más bien se trataba de una prisión. Tenía que salir a toda costa de allí, de lo contrario se volvería loco, sino es que ya lo estaba.  
  
Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Avanzaba con cuidado. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de peligros se encontraban ocultos en ese manto negro que lo cubría todo? A la distancia pudo distinguir una luz tenue que salía del techo. Se dirigió hacia ella. Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía la luz pudo ver una rejilla por la cual se filtraba el brillo. Efectivamente se encontraba en una alcantarilla. Frente a él había una pared con unas escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba. Subió por ellas hasta llegar a la reja, la cual le impedía acceder al cuarto que se encontraba sobre él. Sin embargo, los barrotes no resistieron mucho, los dobló fácilmente con ayuda de su mano derecha, la cual parecía darle fuerza sobrehumana.  
  
Tras salir de la cloaca se encontró en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de calderas, había cientos de tuberías por todos lados. Seguramente se trataba del sótano de algún edificio. Algunas lámparas colgaban iluminando lo suficiente como para que pudiera observar su mano derecha con detenimiento, se aterró al verla. Era una especie de mano mecánica, efectivamente estaba hecha de metal, de la muñeca brotaban algunos cables, llegaba hasta la mitad de su antebrazo y se incrustaba de manera horrible en sus carnes, parecía como si el metal quisiera devorar el resto de su brazo. No quería ni imaginarse la causa por la que le habían reemplazado esa mano por una biónica. Quizá había perdido la original en algún accidente pero no comprendía el porqué de su peculiar diseño. La extraña prótesis era de colores rojo y negro, tenía pequeñas compuertas en los nudillos y en las yemas de los dedos. Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de cubrirla con algún tipo de piel sintética para disimularla, por el contrario, la habían dejado al descubierto y a simple viste cualquiera la podría confundir con la mano descarnada de un esqueleto. La sola visión era suficiente para provocarle repugnancia.  
  
El asunto del origen de la mano estaba volviéndose demasiado tétrico, decidió dejarlo para después y mejor concentrarse en buscar la salida de aquel lugar. Quizá el sitio donde había despertado era el conducto que comunicaba esa área con el drenaje. Empezó a explorar el lugar hasta que llegó a un ascensor, entro en él y presionó un botón, no sabía porque había elegido ese piso en particular, algo dentro de él parecía habérselo indicado.  
  
Mientras el ascensor subía se fijo en la pared metálica que funcionaba a la vez de espejo. Se miró con detenimiento: Su tez era algo oscura, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos negros. Su complexión era delgada. Vestía chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negros. Su mirada fiera y penetrante le brindaba una apariencia aguerrida. Todo el conjunto le daba el aspecto de un pandillero o de un asesino de mala muerte.  
  
A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba, no lograba ni reconocerse a sí mismo. Su propia cara no le decía nada, no obtenía ninguna pista que le permitiera saber a quien le pertenecía el rostro que veía reflejado en la pared de acero.  
  
Al salir del ascensor se encontró en un pasillo iluminado por cientos de lámparas en el techo. Había varias puertas a su alrededor. No sabía por cuál seguir. Caminó hasta el fondo donde se encontró una compuerta metálica a medio abrir. Los cuerpos de varios individuos uniformados yacían tirados a lo largo del pasillo, sumergidos en charcos formados por su propia sangre. Era evidente que había ocurrido un violento tiroteo.  
  
Llegó a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de seguridad que daba a otro corredor mucho más largo que el anterior. Parecía como si alguien hubiera hecho estallar una bomba adentro. Las computadoras estaban averiadas, las puertas de seguridad que recorrían el pasillo se encontraban desactivadas, los cadáveres de los encargados se hallaban en el suelo. No había vigilancia alguna, al parecer el edificio había sido abandonado tras la balacera, pero lo que quiera que estuviesen resguardando allí debía ser algo importante como para tomarse la molestia de poner tantas barreras que a pesar de que ahora no representaban ningún obstáculo, en el pasado deben haber resultado infranqueables.  
  
El sitio era extraño. A pesar de que no recordaba haber estado en él, en cierta forma le resultaba familiar, aunque no sabía por qué. Hizo otro esfuerzo por recordar pero nuevamente le fue imposible, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo le empezaba a doler la cabeza. No poseía ningún recuerdo concreto, lo más que aparecía en su mente eran imágenes distorsionadas y sin ningún orden. Imágenes realmente violentas: Asesinatos, persecuciones, incendios, un grupo de personas discutiendo algo acerca de una conspiración, dos sujetos peleándose en el drenaje, un grupo de militares, entre otras. Incluso había algunas que carecían por completo de lógica, como la de un sujeto que parecía poder lanzar flamas por sus manos, o la de un escuadrón integrado por diez soldados idénticos entre sí. Pero la imagen que más le llamó la atención fue la de una hermosa joven de cabellos azules que parecía implorar por su ayuda. Nada de ello tenía sentido alguno para él, en lugar de ayudarlo a recordar, las imágenes terminaban confundiéndolo más. Su memoria estaba casi en blanco, de repente una imagen extraña apareció: Una pantalla de computadora en la que aparecía su fotografía y al lado de ella toda una serie de datos, incluido un nombre clave: K'  
  
-"Sí."- Ahora podía recordarlo, su nombre en clave era K'. ¿Nombre en clave? ¿Pertenecía al ejército o a alguna asociación militar? ¿O quizá a algún grupo de seguridad nacional como la CIA? No lo sabía, ni siquiera recordaba cual era el significado del nombre en clave ni mucho menos porque se lo habían dado. Y el ver su mano mecánica y pensar que quizá ésta tenía relación con el nombre le producía pavor.  
  
Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo sin detenerse, algo en su interior le decía que debía escapar de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudiera, la puerta al final del corredor se abrió sola, al entrar se encontró con dos hombres, uno de los cuales tenía una herida en el hombro y se apoyaba con la ayuda del otro. Los dos vestían batas blancas lo que indicaba que eran científicos. Apenas vieron al extraño los dos sujetos quedaron completamente paralizados del miedo, era como si hubieran visto un fantasma. K' vio sus rostros y un extraño sentimiento de furia lo invadió. No reconoció a ninguno de los dos pero no por ello dejaba de sentir odio por ambos, era como si en su subconsciente les recordara, como si esos recuerdos que volvían de manera inconsciente fueran los más horrendos de su vida, como si los causantes de toda su desgracia fueran esos dos individuos que se hallaban frente a él. Se fijo entonces en el gafete que uno de ellos portaba, aparecía el nombre de una empresa: "NESTS". Este nombre perforó la cabeza de K' como si fuera un taladro de dentista. No comprendía su significado, pero eso no evitó que se le helara la sangre al ver aquel logo que le traía tantos horribles recuerdos a la mente. Había uno en particular que lo hizo enardecer: Allí estaba él, encerrado en una especie de tubo de cristal, nadando en un líquido extraño de color verde, y en el exterior del tubo estaban esos dos sujetos, mirándolo en forma burlona. -"Parece que se ha despertado"- dijo uno de ellos a lo cual el otro respondió: -"No importa, déjalo, después de que se enteré de lo que le van a hacer en la cirugía lo más seguro es que se desmaye. No tendremos que preocuparnos ni por anestesiarlo."- Los dos hombres empezaron a reír como idiotas mientras él gritaba desesperado y golpeaba las paredes del tubo tratando de escapar.  
  
K' no pudo aguantarlo más, la ira lo consumía, de manera casi instintiva extendió su mano derecha al frente, los dos científicos gritaron aterrorizados ante lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podían moverse, el pánico se los impedía. Le imploraron piedad pero él no parecía escuchar. En su cabeza seguía retumbando esa imagen de él atrapado en ese tubo de cristal, tratando desesperadamente de huir, y ese par de desgraciados burlándose. De repente las pequeñas compuertas en su mano se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de aire al interior del mecanismo, al instante una serie de potentes flamas se proyectaron desde la punta de sus dedos los cuales se habían transformado en una especie de boquillas parecidas alas de un soplete, de manera que en lugar de una prótesis, K' más bien parecía tener un lanzallamas integrado al brazo.  
  
K' observó como los científicos ardían en el infierno que había generado desde las yemas de sus dedos. No comprendía como es que había activado el mecanismo de esa letal arma que tenía en lugar de mano, pero al parecer ésta funcionaba de acuerdo al pensamiento y la voluntad de quien la traía consigo.  
  
K' los miró quemándose vivos, sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. Ni siquiera sentía lástima por el par de pobres diablos a los que había prendido fuego. Más bien sentía satisfacción, placer, el cual se incrementó más cuando, tras gritar y gemir desesperados por un par de segundos, ambos sujetos cayeron al suelo completamente carbonizados. De alguna manera verlos morir le ayudó a liberarse de una pesada carga que llevaba consigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
-"¿Pero es qué acaso me encuentro en un laboratorio?"- Pensó mientras examinaba a su alrededor sin preocuparse por los cadáveres hechos cenizas que yacían frente a él. Algo era seguro, esos dos tipos habían sido los responsables de lo que le había sucedido en el brazo, y lo más seguro es que ése era el lugar donde habían realizado tan despreciable experimento.  
  
En ese momento, K' sintió que no estaba solo pero al mirar a su alrededor no vio a nadie cerca, el sitio estaba desierto. Continuó explorando y tras bajar por unas escaleras entró a otra habitación donde enmudeció al ver el contenido de la misma: cientos de cilindros de gran tamaño alineados en las paredes, todos hechos de cristal y parecidos a tubos de ensayo. Al mismo tipo de tubo en el que él se encontraba cuando le implantaron esa "cosa" que tenía por mano. En el interior de cada cilindro, un líquido verde se agitaba iluminado por una serie de lámparas multicolor. ¡El mismo líquido en el que a él lo habían sumergido!  
  
K' se acercó a uno de los cilindros cuando repentinamente escuchó una voz detrás de él, una voz muy familiar: -"¡K'! ¡Éstas aquí!"- K' se volvió y miró a una joven mujer vestida de azul marino detrás de él. Los cabellos de la chica eran azules y sus ojos tenían el mismo color. Era muy hermosa. K' la reconoció al instante, era la misma muchacha que aparecía en medio de alguna de esas difusas e incoherentes imágenes que conservaba como recuerdos, sin embargo no podía recordar quien era. La muchacha corrió a abrazarlo, entonces K' se percató de que ella tenía una mano biónica parecida a la de él, sólo que ésta era de color azul oscuro con gris.  
  
-"Pensé que estabas muerto."- Le dijo, casi llorando. -"Todos lo pensamos, no sabes lo preocupado que está Máxima por ti, deberíamos salir de aquí, los miembros del equipo Ikari ya se fueron pero los militares llegarán aquí en unos segundos. El ejército hará explotar este sitio con nosotros adentro si no nos apuramos. Esos hombres son muy malos, K', me asustan mucho."- La muchacha se encontraba acurrucada junto a él, su mirada era bastante inocente, parecía la de una niña pequeña que llegaba con sus padres tras haber visto un monstruo en la ventana. K' no le contestó. Se limitó a devolver el abrazo y acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas mirándola de una manera algo extraña, parecía sorprendido pero a la vez aliviado de verla. La chica no lo comprendió, se ruborizó un poco al sentir su mano sobre su piel. -"Pero K'. ¿Qué haces?"  
  
K' se separó de ella y volvió la mirada hacia los cilindros. -"K', lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que esos malvados del ejército lleguen. ¿Me estás escuchando, K'?"- Le decía ella cada vez más preocupada. K' no parecía prestar atención a la joven, su mente se encontraba concentrada en aquellos cilindros. -"Viniste aquí a despedirte de tus hermanos, ¿no es así?"- Dijo la chica con un tono algo melancólico.  
  
-"¿Hermanos?"- Se preguntó K'.  
  
Al acercarse más al cilindro pudo ver que en su interior aparecía la silueta de un hombre. Miró a través del cristal y quedó horrorizado al observar el contenido: dentro de cada uno de los cilindros había un ser humano, el cual parecía estar durmiendo placidamente con una calma tal que parecía un bebe flotando dentro del vientre materno. Esta imagen no fue lo que realmente dejó frío a K', lo que lo aterrorizó fue que todas esas criaturas que se encontraban sumergidas en ese extraño líquido eran iguales a él: Su misma estatura, su mismo peso, las mismas facciones, el mismo color de pelo, la misma tez, todo era idéntico.  
  
Cualquier hombre hubiese enloquecido después de ser testigo de tan espantosa visión, K' estaba a un paso de ello. Verse a sí mismo encerrado dentro de ese tubo tal como lo había estado cuando esos malditos científicos experimentaron con él, esa impresión era demasiado grande, su mente ya no lo soportaba. Menos aún sabiendo que no era el único, había otros como él, otros iguales a él, encerrados en la misma clase de tubos. ¿Cuántos más podría haber? ¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas? ¿Qué demonios eran?. No, la pregunta más importante no era ésa. La pregunta más importante era: "¿Qué demonios soy yo en primer lugar?"  
  
Había ido de un lugar a otro, reuniendo información que más que revelarle sobre su pasado le forzaban a querer olvidarlo. Ya no lo aguantaba más, todas esas siniestras revelaciones descubiertas tan de repente, era imposible para su cordura resistirlo. Cientos de aterradores recuerdos asaltaron su cabeza, imágenes distorsionadas que por fin empezaban a tomar forma y que a cada segundo lo ponían un paso cada vez más cerca de la demencia total: Su verdadero origen, el porqué de su mano biónica, el significado del código K', lo que él era en realidad, para qué lo habían creado, los cientos de copias que se habían hecho en caso de que alguna fallara. y lo que se suponía que era esa muchacha a su lado.  
  
Ya no aguantaba más, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Empezó a marearse de nuevo, sintió que le faltaba el aire. La chica lo notó. -"¡K'! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó asustada, pero él no respondió. Se tambaleó por unos instantes antes de caer bruscamente al piso y desmayarse ante la horrorizada mirada de la chica.  
  
.Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que recobrara la conciencia, seguía confundido y mareado. Al despertar lo primero que vio fue la mirada angustiada de esa joven, una niña en realidad, su apariencia indicaba que apenas tenía 16 años y sin embargo, no por ello era menos hermosa. Ella lo sostenía entre sus brazos, lágrimas brotaban continuamente de sus ojos, sonrió al ver que de nuevo había despertado. Sin embargo, K' no la miraba de buena manera, su mirada fría, típica de un asesino, y esos ojos tan penetrantes y siniestros se clavaron en los de la chica.  
  
Al instante se incorporó, y de un empujón la tiró al suelo. -"¡K'! ¡¿Qué haces?!"- Ella se asustó al ver su reacción, levantó su mano derecha hacia él tratando de defenderse, pero él la desvió con un golpe a un lado antes de que activara el mecanismo del arma. La mano de la muchacha disparó una especie de fluido en forma de spray, el cual chocó contra uno de los cilindros, congelando su superficie al contacto. El tubo se cubrió por una gruesa capa de hielo y al instante se despedazó liberando su contenido. La criatura en el interior cayó muerta al suelo.  
  
K' Colocó sus manos sobre las muñecas de la joven y la colocó de espaldas contra el suelo, inmovilizándola. Ella seguía llorando, lo miraba aterrada, no comprendía para nada su conducta. Forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, pero él era mucho más pesado y fuerte. -"¡K'! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas."- K' no respondía, la seguía mirando en forma furtiva, finalmente le habló con un tono de voz bastante raro, parecido al de una bestia que ruge poco antes de despedazar a su presa: -"Tú eres el Anti-K'."- le dijo. La muchacha parpadeó confundida antes de responder: -"Sí, pero."  
  
Sin siquiera dejarle completar la respuesta, K' procedió a desgarrar la parte superior de su ropa, provocando que la muchacha lanzará un grito. La dejó semidesnuda ante él, ella seguía llorando. K' pudo contemplar que el brazo no era el único implante que los desgraciados le habían hecho a la chica. En la parte derecha de su cuerpo había un buen número de implantes parecidos a ese: Pequeñas láminas, cables y tubos de acero que se encajaban en su piel introduciéndose en su carne. Era un espectáculo grotesco ver a tan hermosa criatura con semejantes monstruosidades adheridas al cuerpo. K' comprendió que él no era muy diferente de la joven, su cuerpo también debía estar lleno de esos horrendos pedazos de máquina.  
  
Se separó de la muchacha y se recargó sobre uno de los cilindros, parecía tener ganas de llorar. Ya no lo aguantaba. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido esos cerdos a jugar con la vida de un modo tan injusto?  
  
La joven seguía mirándolo asustada, aunque parecía más confundida ante esa última reacción. Se levantó del suelo y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un intento por cubrir su desnudez. Dudó de entre acercarse a él o huir del lugar. Entonces él volvió a mirarla. K' trató de acercársele pero ella empezó a caminar hacia atrás, levantando su mano derecha como si quisiera advertirle que de dar un paso más lo dejaría convertido en un témpano de hielo.  
  
-"Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte."- Dijo él, tratando de usar un tono de voz dulce, lo cual realmente le era difícil. -"Lamento haberte asustado. Ten, cúbrete."- Dijo pasándole su chaqueta. La muchacha la tomó pero aún guardaba su distancia. Dudaba si debía confiar en él después de lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso K' había enloquecido? ¿O se trataba de alguno de los K' que se encontraban adentro de los tubos? Quizá el verdadero K' había muerto y el que tenía enfrente era uno de esos K's malvados que se encontraban dentro de los cilindros. Ella sabía que el verdadero K' nunca la lastimaría. Después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado, ella sabía que él y Máxima eran los únicos en quienes podía confiar. Varias dudas asaltaban la mente de la chica pero no le dio tiempo ni de preocuparse por ellas, pues al instante un par de labios se colocaban sobre los suyos besándole apasionadamente y de forma tan sorpresiva que nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Todos sus temores se despejaron, ya no desconfiaba más de él.  
  
-"Sal de aquí."- Dijo K' separándose de ella. -"Y dile al inútil de Máxima que te lleve a un lugar seguro. Sin duda que él debe conocer alguno cerca de aquí, no pierdan tiempo. Yo los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda."  
  
-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"- preguntó ella, ruborizada por el beso pero también desconcertada por los extraños cambios de actitud que K' presentaba.  
  
-"Iré a saldar cuentas."- Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto.  
  
-"No irás a enfrentarlo o sí. Porque es muy peligroso, él podría."- Ella seguía preocupada por él, pero nuevamente la volvió a interrumpir. -"Créeme, sé lo que él me puede hacer, pero de todos modos tengo que ir."- Le dijo tajantemente sin voltear a mirarla.  
  
-"Pero K'."  
  
-"Tranquila, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo."  
  
Llegó nuevamente al ascensor y se dirigió al último piso. Nuevamente se vio en un corredor amplio, esta vez con una sola puerta al fondo. Se dirigió hacia ella. Al entrar se encontró en una oficina donde ya lo esperaba alguien, un sujeto de apariencia siniestra que se hallaba fumando un puro. El tipo parecía complacido de verlo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. Capítulo 2

Notas iniciales: Este es el capítulo 2. Como pueden ver está un poco más largo. Es muy diferente al anterior, se darán cuenta de ello desde el diálogo inicial. Como ya lo había dicho, King of Fighters no me pertenece, sólo tome los nombres prestados. Ojalá y les guste el fanfic, mínimo pónganme un review al menos (vamos, debe haber habido alguien que haya leído esta cosa, ¿no? ¬ ¬)  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: RESPUESTAS  
  
-"Al fin nos encontramos."- Dijo el sujeto del puro en forma burlona. -"No pensé que lograrías sobrevivir, no después de esas dosis de gas nervioso que liberamos en las instalaciones. Lo siento mucho por los agentes que se hallaban dentro del edificio, así como por los miembros del equipo Ikari que te acompañaban, pero comprenderás que no teníamos más opción. No podíamos permitir que esos individuos obtuvieran más información sobre nuestras operaciones secretas. Tampoco podíamos dejar con vida al traidor que les reveló la ubicación de nuestra base. Es una lastima, eras nuestro mejor asesino, pero tenías que rebelarte. Aunque nunca pensé que tendrías el valor de arrojarte por el alcantarillado para escapar de la trampa. Por algo eres el mejor, ¿no es así?".- K' no respondió, sólo se le quedo viendo fijamente, literalmente lo asesinaba con la mirada. Estaba realmente furioso pero a la vez satisfecho de encontrarse por fin al principal responsable de toda la tragedia por la que él y sus compañeros habían tenido que pasar.  
  
-"Vamos, no me veas con esos ojos, comprende que era algo necesario. Sería muy estúpido de nuestra parte dejarte con vida después de lo que nos hiciste."  
  
-"¿Asesinaron a todos los miembros del equipo Ikari?"  
  
-"A la mayoría. Dos de ellos lograron escapar junto con tus dos amigos antes de que nuestros asesinos acabaran con ellos. Los guerreros Ikari que sobrevivieron ya salieron de las instalaciones, lo más seguro es que ya hayan alertado al ejército sobre nuestra ubicación, pero no es algo que me preocupe. Respecto a tus compañeros, ellos aún siguen dentro del cuartel, estaban tan esperanzados en encontrarte con vida. Aunque me imagino que ya lo sabes. Fue una escena muy romántica la que tuviste con la chica. Pude observarla gracias a la cámara de seguridad del laboratorio. Lastima que ninguno de ustedes escapará de aquí con vida. Ya envié a un par de agentes para que los despachen. Debes estar furioso por ello, ¿no?"  
  
El tipo mantenía esa sonrisa cínica que no dejaba de exasperar a K'. Pero a pesar de lo que el otro dijera, él ya sabía que el sujeto llamado Máxima y la chica del laboratorio se encontraban a salvo, ningún asesino de NESTS podría con ellos. De todas maneras, no dejaba de inquietarle que el tipo ni siquiera estuviera preocupado de que los militares ya se encontraran en camino y dispuestos a destruir la base. -"Luces muy tranquilo, será que ya te resignaste a morir."- Dijo K' a modo de ironía. -"Me imagino que ya sabes que el único que no escapará de aquí eres tú, menos ahora que tu adorado imperio se está viniendo abajo."- El tipo sólo respondió con una carcajada. -"Ah, mi estimado K'. No sabes ni con quien te estás metiendo. Ninguno de ellos sabe con quien se está metiendo. Realmente creen que podrán acabar con NESTS así de fácil. Aunque los militares inspeccionaran esta base no encontrarán nada valioso, ya ordené que evacuaran las instalaciones. La mayor parte del personal, así como nuestros científicos más importantes y nuestros proyectos principales ya deben encontrarse en un lugar seguro y bastante retirado de aquí. No importa si destruyen nuestro cuartel, NESTS no morirá, volveremos a reconstruir nuestras fuerzas y entonces veremos si los Ikari, el ejército o el gobierno pueden hacer algo contra nosotros."- K' fruncía el ceño mientras el tipo comenzaba a reír de nuevo como un lunático.  
  
-"Y que hay de los científicos que eliminé en el laboratorio. ¿No eran algunos de sus mejores hombres?"- Preguntó K' una vez que el sujeto dejó de reír.  
  
-"Por ellos no me preocupo, de todas maneras iban a ser castigados después del terrible fracaso que cometieron contigo."  
  
-"¿Cometieron un terrible fracaso?"- Preguntó K' a manera de burla. -"Creí que yo era su mejor asesino."  
  
-"Lo eras."- Respondió el otro. -"Pero de haber sabido que nos causarías tantos problemas, nunca hubiera autorizado que el proyecto se llevará a cabo."- El sujeto dejó de hablar al percatarse de la manera como K' lo miraba, podía ver la rabia en sus ojos, pero además había otro sentimiento dentro de ellos, una especie de angustia.  
  
-"Tienes muchos deseos de matarme, ¿verdad?"- K' asintió. -"Y sin embargo, sabes que no puedes hacerlo, porque me necesitas, ¿no es así? Necesitas información que sólo yo puedo darte. Por esa razón viniste."  
  
-"Vine aquí a buscar respuestas. Y quiero que me las des. Porque está claro que yo no soy más que otro de sus clones. Quiero saber que le pasó a mi original, al K' original, al sujeto a partir del cual ustedes hicieron tantas copias."  
  
-"El K' original al que te refieres no existe, tú no eres precisamente el clon de una persona, K'. Yo te podría catalogar más bien como el clon de un híbrido, un bebé de probeta que fue creado mezclando los genes de varios individuos. El objetivo original del proyecto K' era crear al asesino perfecto: Un soldado con la suficiente fuerza y habilidad para realizar cualquier misión sin que nadie ni nada se interpusiera en su camino. Fuiste creado tomando el DNA y la información genética de varios sujetos seleccionados de todo el mundo. Expertos en artes marciales, policías y militares condecorados, asesinos a sueldo y mercenarios de primer nivel, expertos en armas y en el arte de la guerra. Todos ellos seleccionados de entre lo mejor de lo mejor. Ningún otro asesino puede compararse contigo. Tienes la fuerza, la agilidad, la velocidad y la resistencia física de todo un atleta olímpico, además de que dominas varios estilos de lucha y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por si fuera poco posees amplios conocimientos sobre armas, sistemas electrónicos y explosivos. Eres, en otras palabras, el arma perfecta."  
  
-"Y si soy tan perfecto por qué decidieron ponerme este aparato del demonio"- dijo mostrándole su mano derecha, -"acaso querían jugarle una broma a alguien, o es que el paquete debía venir con un obsequio aparte."  
  
El sujeto rió nuevamente antes de contestar. -"Es simple mi estimado K'. De entre todos los seleccionados que reclutamos para llevar a cabo la realización del proyecto, hubo un sujeto en particular que nos llamó la atención. Se trataba de un artista marcial de nombre Kyo Kusanagi. Kusanagi fue realmente una revelación para nosotros. No sólo dominaba técnicas marciales del Japón antiguo, sino que además las mezclaba con el estilo de pelea callejero con el que queríamos dotar a nuestro asesino. Pero la característica más importante de Kusanagi no era su habilidad con los puños, sino una capacidad en especial que no se comparaba a ninguna vista anteriormente. Kusanagi poseía una habilidad única, dominaba un estilo de combate ancestral pasado de generación en generación a través de su familia. Toda una técnica mística, un arte marcial tan antiguo que se creía era sólo otra leyenda japonesa. Sólo se sabe de otra familia en todo el mundo que ha podido crear una técnica similar a la de los Kusanagi: los Yasakani. Sin embargo el clan Yasakani desapareció hace muchísimo tiempo, se cree que dejaron de existir tras un altercado con el clan Kusanagi debido a una traición cometida por el jefe de uno de los clanes. Se dice que los sobrevivientes de dicha contienda cambiaron su apellido para escapar de la persecución de los Kusanagi. Sea como sea, los Kusanagi son hasta el momento la única familia de la que se sabe ha logrado rescatar la tradición de ese arte místico del cual te estoy hablando, supongo que sabes a que arte me refiero."  
  
El otrora asesino perfecto permaneció pensativo por un par de segundos antes de recordar una imagen que ya había aparecido antes en su mente, mientras vagaba por las instalaciones de la base, y que parecía carecer de toda lógica. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que esa imagen concordaba perfectamente con lo que el pequeño "juguete" que tenía en la punta del brazo era capaz de hacer.  
  
-"¡La habilidad de arrojar fuego por las manos!"- Exclamó después de un rato. -"¿Es eso posible sin la ayuda de máquinas? ¡¿No puede ser?!"- K' estaba completamente pasmado. El sujeto volvió a reír ante su mueca de asombro.  
  
-"En verdad es algo difícil de creer"- dijo mientras K' seguía sin poder salir de su admiración -"un poder que va más allá de toda lógica y de toda ciencia y sin embargo es real. Nosotros también nos impresionamos cuando lo vimos en acción. Por esa razón secuestramos a Kyo Kusanagi, con la esperanza de poder descubrir el secreto, y al final resultó ser algo indescifrable."- El tipo empezó a pasearse por el cuarto pasando a un lado de K' quien seguía estupefacto y sin poder hablar, poco a poco empezaba a comprender porque le habían implantado ese brazo biónico. El tipo del puro continuó tras unos segundos. -"Por más que lo intentamos, no fuimos capaces de reproducir la capacidad de Kusanagi para producir llamas a partir de la nada. El secreto de su técnica familiar se hallaba mejor resguardado que las instalaciones de nuestra propia base. Al final no logramos descubrir nada, ni siquiera las técnicas de persuasión y lavado de cerebro fueron efectivas. Kusanagi se negó a hablar. Entonces decidimos usar su DNA como cadena base, y a partir de él empezamos a insertar los genes extraídos de los demás individuos reclutados. Esperábamos que el producto final fuese capaz no sólo de usar sus habilidades de lucha sino también su técnica especial."  
  
-"¡Pero no fue así!"- Interrumpió K', ya habiendo salido del trance. -"Entonces decidieron imitar la técnica mediante otros métodos. ¡¿No es verdad?!"- K' estaba furioso al recordar lo que había tenido que pasar cuando le insertaron el arma. El sujeto procedió a continuar su explicación: -"Lo más que logramos fue emular esa capacidad mediante el diseño de un arma a la que llamamos el integrador. Decidimos implantársela al asesino, sin duda se trataba del complemento apropiado. No sólo se sería de un excelente detalle característico, sino que además facilitaría el cumplimiento de su labor. De esa forma el asesino perfecto no sólo tendría un arma disponible para cualquier ocasión, sino que además ésta le serviría para eliminar a sus víctimas de una manera más fácil y sin dejar evidencia. Después de todo, las causas de un incendio suelen ser muy variadas, sólo es cuestión de iniciarlo en el lugar y momento apropiados y las autoridades no dudarán en pensar que se trató de un accidente."- A K' le daban ganas de calcinar al tipo en ese momento. Sólo de recordar los horribles asesinatos que había tenido que cometer estando bajo sus ordenes, y esos horrendos incendios que había ocasionado con tal de no dejar ninguna pista que pudiera comprometer a NESTS.  
  
-"Pero si yo era el arma perfecta, entonces por qué decidieron hacer más copias. ¿Trataban de formar un ejército de asesinos?"  
  
-"No, nada de eso"- Respondió el otro tras liberar una bocanada de humo. -"No necesitábamos un ejército, con un solo asesino nos era más que suficiente. Y sin embrago las pruebas de implantación fueron difíciles. Ya habíamos creado al guerrero perfecto y lo habíamos replicado a la perfección, su cadena de DNA estaba en perfecto equilibrio y sus características físicas eran las apropiadas. No tenía ningún fallo. Sólo requeríamos darle el toque final: El integrador. Y sin embargo, las cosas no fueron como imaginábamos. El primer prototipo falleció durante la cirugía. El integrador no es tan sólo la mano biónica que tienes en el brazo. Prácticamente todo el hemisferio derecho de tu cuerpo, inclusive algunas terminales nerviosas que van a tu cerebro, son artificiales. Esos implantes son sólo algunas de las partes que forman al integrador. Como puedes ver, se trata de una máquina muy compleja, la operación que se requería para implantarlo era muy complicada y laboriosa, el más mínimo error podría ser fatal. Tú mismo debiste haberlo sentido, la cirugía era muy dolorosa. Los primeros prototipos que creamos no la soportaron. Tuvimos que crear varias replicas, cada una con nuevas y mejores características antes de poder dar con una que fuera capaz de soportar semejante tortura. Ninguna lo logró hasta que."  
  
-".Hasta que dieron conmigo"- Acompletó K'. Por supuesto que él recordaba el terrible horror que sufrió cuando le extirparon el brazo y le implantaron esa máquina y el resto de los aparatos que tenía en el cuerpo. -"¿Y a pesar de que ya me tenían, decidieron conservar las demás copias?"  
  
-"Las copias posteriores a ti tenían mejores características. Decidimos conservarlas en caso de que tu fallaras, para de esa manera reemplazarte por un mejor asesino. Claro que nunca pensamos que al final nos traicionarías."  
  
-"Debieron haberlo previsto. Para eso fue creado el proyecto Anti-K', para contenerme en caso de que me saliera de su control. Sin embrago, su desarrollo no fue realizado de manera paralela al mío. ¿Por qué?"  
  
-"Por supuesto que no. Hubiera sido un desperdicio si hubieras muerto en tu primera misión. Si hubieras fallado desde el principio no hubiera habido necesidad de crear un seguro que te detuviera. Tuvimos que comprobar tu capacidad antes de llegar a la resolución de que eras demasiado poderoso y de que en algún momento dado te saldrías de nuestras manos. Resultaste ser muy efectivo, demasiado efectivo para no tener en consideración el riesgo. Confiamos en que la memoria que te programamos sería suficiente para contenerte, pero por seguridad, decidimos también desarrollar a un nuevo asesino, uno con las capacidades necesarias para nulificarte en caso de que te rebelaras. Ese fue el objetivo del proyecto Anti-K': Un asesino que conociera a la perfección tus capacidades, de tal manera que si tu poseías ciertas habilidades, el nuevo asesino poseyera otras que le permitieran contrarrestar las tuyas. Eso incluía también los integradores. En lugar de tener un lanzallamas en el brazo, el nuevo asesino tendría un disparador que soltaría determinados fluidos que al combinarse entre sí, resultaran en una reacción química que disminuyera la temperatura, pudiendo congelar el aire y también otros objetos. Ese asesino se encargaría de vigilarte de cerca y cerciorarse de que en ningún momento intentarás algo en contra nuestra."  
  
-"¿Y por qué decidieron que fuera una mujer?"  
  
El sujeto volvió a soltar otra bocanada de humo mientras colocaba el puro en un cenicero. K' no estaba seguro si el tipo seguía burlándose de él o algo por el estilo. -"Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, K', es que los humanos estamos llenos de fallas. Fallas que son por completo inevitables ya que forman parte de nuestra naturaleza. A pesar de que eres un asesino genéticamente desarrollado para ser perfecto, ni siquiera tú estás libre de sufrir por las mismas fallas que los demás humanos poseemos: las emociones. Hasta tú eres vulnerable de sentir emociones como el odio, la ira, el sufrimiento, el miedo, inclusive el amor. Son esas emociones nuestro mayor defecto pues nos impiden pensar y actuar en forma objetiva, nos hacen débiles y fáciles de manipular. Cuando creamos al Anti-K', supusimos que existía el riesgo de que ni siquiera este nuevo asesino programado con capacidades similares a las tuyas fuera capaz de derrotarte. Fue por ello que decidimos que si el Anti-K' no era capaz de detectar tus puntos débiles, era mucho mejor que él, o mejor dicho, ella se convirtiera en tu punto débil."  
  
K' quedó estupefacto ante su respuesta. Ello significaba que desde el comienzo su primer encuentro con esa chica, el cual había ocurrido a mitad de una misión, fue planeado para que terminara enamorándose de ella.  
  
-"Dado que ni siquiera tú eres inmune al amor, el convivir con nuestra joven emisaria tarde o temprano provocaría que te enamoraras de ella. Después de todo, sus personalidades se complementan a la perfección: Tú, el frío, inexpresivo y callado, y ella, la tierna, sensible y extrovertida. Además de ello, ambos son muy similares entre sí, y el simple hecho de que ambos tengan un arma implantada en el brazo se presta para un buen tema de conversación, como '¿Cómo fue que te lo pusieron a ti?' o '¿Qué puedes hacer con el tuyo?'. Sin embargo, la característica en común más importante no es sino que ninguno de los dos posee recuerdo alguno de su pasado, un pasado que no existe, pues ambos nacieron por y para servir a nuestra privilegiada institución. Sobra decir que esa soledad, ese vacío existencial te llevaría a aproximarte más a ella. Así, si llegabas a volverte conciente de tu propio poder, de tu capacidad de destrucción, y te rebelabas contra tu creador, sólo necesitaríamos mantener a tu pequeña amiguita bajo nuestro control, de preferencia en una situación incómoda. De esa manera tendríamos asegurada tu lealtad, bajo advertencia de que si no hacías lo que te ordenáramos, ella sería quien pagaría las consecuencias. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta la idea de ver a su ser amado morir, ¿o a ti sí, K'?"- El sujeto seguía sonriendo burlonamente. K' no podía evitar sentir mayor repugnancia por aquel detestable individuo.  
  
-"Es usted un cerdo agente Zero." - Zero amplió su sonrisa, como si las palabras de K' fueran un mayor halago para él. -"Sin embargo su plan para contenerme tuvo una falla, una falla que ni usted mismo esperaba."- Zero asintió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
  
-"¿Cuál falla?"- Preguntó desvergonzadamente. -"Déjame adivinar. ¿Qué no fueron más bien dos fallas? La primera fue que no imaginábamos que al darte cuenta de tus propias habilidades, te creerías a ti mismo un ser superior a tus creadores, demasiado poderoso como para dejar que unos simples humanos comunes y corrientes te controlaran. Así que te rebelaste. La segunda fue que no consideramos que Anti-K' terminaría enamorándose de ti al mismo tiempo que tú lo hacías de ella. Y en lugar de colaborar en tu eliminación, te ayudaría a escapar. Al final no sólo nos traicionaste, sino que te llevaste a nuestros mejores agentes contigo: a Anti-K' y al prototipo conocido como Máxima. Entre los tres no sólo nos dieron bastantes problemas, sino que además les informaron a los Ikari la ubicación de nuestra base e incluso los condujeron adentro para que nos eliminaran. No fueron más que unos traidores malagradecidos para con nosotros, que les dimos la vida."- Zero parecía cada vez más turbado conforme hablaba. K' fue quien empezó a sonreír en forma cínica esta vez.  
  
-"Tienes razón en cuanto a la segunda falla"- respondió -"pero te equivocas en cuanto a la primera. La principal causa de mi traición no fue mi egolatría o un orgullo sin fundamento. Fue un simple anhelo de libertad. Ya estaba harto de ser un asesino supeditado a las ordenes de ustedes, un esclavo de aquellos que se sintieron tan poderosos y tan avanzados con su miserable ciencia que quisieron convertirse en dioses y poner al mundo a sus pies. Un esclavo sin voluntad ni conciencia, eso era yo en aquel entonces. No poseía recuerdo alguno de mi vida anterior antes de formar parte de NESTS. Según los recuerdos que ustedes me implantaron, yo tenía una hermana y había nacido en un maravilloso lugar con padres magníficos y una vida tranquila. Recuerdos falsos que no eran más que una simple mentira, una ilusión. Tanto Máxima como Kula se dieron cuenta de que sus recuerdos, al igual que los míos, no eran sino un engaño. Entonces decidimos investigar cual era la verdad, y escapar de las garras de ustedes, regresar a nuestras vidas anteriores a que nos transformaran en los monstruos que somos ahora. Por ello decidimos huir y ayudar a los Ikari a encontrarlos, de esa forma nos libraríamos de ustedes al mismo tiempo que descubríamos la verdad."  
  
-"Y la verdad no fue lo que tu esperabas, ¿o sí?"- K' no respondió. Se sentía frustrado al descubrir que todo por lo que había luchado, todos los sufrimientos por los que él y sus amigos habían pasado para al final descubrir que sus vidas no tenían sentido alguno. Sólo eran humanos artificiales creados para obedecer las ordenes de un amo inmisericorde y vil. Nada más que un simple despojo de la ciencia humana que no tenía humanidad alguna.  
  
En cierta medida, debía agradecerle a los mal nacidos de NESTS por haber liberado ese gas nervioso cuando los Ikari se hallaban inspeccionando las instalaciones. De no haber sido por ello, nunca se habría dado cuenta de la verdad ni se habría formulado un nuevo propósito. K' recordó que al estar investigando junto a los Ikari, llegaron a una habitación llena de computadores donde se hallaba archivada la información de los proyectos confidenciales de NESTS. Debido a un virus de computadora que uno de los guerreros Ikari liberó en la terminal de la base, los códigos de seguridad de todas las computadoras se habían desactivado, gracias a lo cual K' pudo examinar los archivos y descubrir la verdad del proyecto K'. No le dio ni tiempo de angustiarse al saber que no era más que otro de los muchos clones que se habían hecho a partir de un mismo individuo (que en realidad no era sino un híbrido de probeta, aunque él no lo supo en ese momento) pues los desgraciados liberaron el gas letal en la parte del edificio donde se encontraban. A pesar de haber escapado con vida del lugar, eso no evitó que se diera un golpe en la cabeza tras arrojarse por un conducto hacia el drenaje, la única forma de huir de los vapores tóxicos. El golpe lo dejó desorientado y con amnesia temporal, sin embargo, el hallarse en ese estado le permitió ordenar de mucho mejor manera sus ideas. Fue de ese modo como descubrió cual debía ser su nueva misión ahora que ya no era un agente de NESTS: Debía eliminar a Zero, y también debía destruir a NESTS a toda costa.  
  
Esos miserables aseguraban que sus intenciones eran buenas: Trataban de proclamar un nuevo orden mundial en el cual la raza humana pudiera construir una utopía. Trataban de llevar a los humanos a un nuevo nivel de evolución mediante las ciencias de la genética y la robótica. Todo ello no era sino otra fachada más. K' sabía que, en realidad, sólo se trataba de un juego de poder y riqueza. Bajo esos ideales tan banales no podía permitir que se siguieran cometiendo tan nefastos experimentos.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que K' ya no le prestaba atención, Zero decidió llevar la conversación en otro sentido: -"Veo que decidieron ponerle un nombre a Anti-K'. Me imagino que llamarla así sonaba muy extraño, aún para ustedes. 'Kula' no es un nombre al que se le pueda catalogar de feo. No le viene tan mal."- K' continuaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos sin hacer caso de lo que Zero parloteaba. En ese momento se percató de un detalle que lo dejó extrañado. ¿Cómo era que Kula sabía que los individuos en el interior de los cilindros eran sus 'hermanos'?  
  
-"¿Acaso ella sabía que los tres en realidad éramos clones?"- Pensó K' en voz alta, sin percatarse de quien lo estaba escuchando.  
  
Zero respondió a la pregunta sin que K' lo solicitara. -"Así es"- dijo -"a pesar de que en verdad es una chica muy inocente, es bastante perspicaz. Tu mismo debiste haberlo notado. Ella descubrió desde hace mucho tiempo que ustedes no eran más que simples clonaciones pero no les dijo nada porque esperaba que sus originales, aquellos originales que ahora están muertos, en realidad hubieran tenido una vida propia antes de ser parte de NESTS, lo cual, como ya habrás descubierto, es una mentira, pues fuimos nosotros quienes los creamos. La pobrecita soñaba con que su original hubiera tenido una madre y un padre amorosos que la cuidaran y protegieran de los peligros del mundo exterior. En verdad deseaba, anhelaba que hubiera habido algo antes de que todo esto comenzara, un lugar a donde regresar y donde sentirse protegida. Es una lástima que el nombre de los padres de su original fueran 'probeta' y 'tubo de ensayo'."  
  
Esas palabras enardecieron a K' mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba. -"Entonces esto es todo lo que somos"- comenzó a decir realmente furioso -"no somos más que armas vivientes creadas para satisfacer sus deseos de poder absoluto, no somos más que herramientas cuya única función es complacer su maldita obsesión megalomaníaca. Todo esto ha sido por su culpa, ustedes no son más que unos desgraciados. Se llaman benefactores del planeta y de la raza humana, pero son sujetos tan despreciables como ustedes los que han destruido al mundo. Son unos bastardos. Después de todo el daño que han hecho a tantas personas inocentes no merecen otra cosa que pudrirse en el infierno."  
  
El agente Zero le dio la espalda. No necesitaba que su propia creación le dijera que había obrado mal, no necesitaba que le repitieran algo que ya sabía. Había obrado mal desde el principio al crearlo a él, sin prever que era inevitable que acabara traicionándolo. -"Eres un arma, K', tan sólo eso. Tu única función es servir como tal a tus amos. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"  
  
-"Has escuchado hablar del tipo que por no saber manejar su arma adecuadamente termina disparándose el mismo."- Respondió K', con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-"No lo creo."- Dijo Zero mientras sacaba una pistola de entre sus ropas y se daba la vuelta para dispararle a K', pero ni le dio tiempo de apuntar, ya que su otrora mejor asesino le tumbó el arma de una patada y al instante lo tomó por el cuello con su mano biónica, estrellándolo contra la pared. Zero permaneció allí, completamente inmovilizado mientras K' seguía apretando su cuello, sin aplicar demasiada fuerza, sólo la necesaria para que el desgraciado pudiera respirar. -"Te tengo en mis manos"- Le dijo.  
  
"-Eso crees."- Respondió Zero mientras presionaba el botón de una especie de control remoto que había sacado sin que K' lo notara. -"He activado una bomba que estallará en 20 minutos. Falta poco para que los militares lleguen, pero cuando lo hagan, sólo encontraran cenizas y escombros. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¡¿Vas a quedarte a morir junto con el que te dio la vida, maldito ingrato?!"  
  
-"No, primero me aseguraré de eliminarte, y de que todo este lugar se venga abajo, después me encargaré de que tu maldito imperio desaparezca por completo."-  
  
Zero rió ante esa respuesta. -"Imbécil, ¿Qué te hace pensar que eliminándome vas a acabar con NESTS? Ni siquiera sabes si yo soy el verdadero Zero, podría ser tan sólo un clon, o podría ser que fuera el verdadero, ¿pero qué te hace pensar que no hay clonaciones mías en algún sitio, preparándose para tomar el lugar del original cuando éste ya no esté? De todas formas ya te lo dije, no importa lo que tu hagas, no importa lo que nadie haga, así yo no me encuentre, NESTS no desaparecerá. ¡Renacerá de entre los escombros! Mientras tengamos el milagro de la genética bajo nuestro control seremos inmortales. Gobernaremos todo. Al final un simple asesino como tú jamás podrá detenernos. Menos si pretendes morir de forma heroica en este lugar."  
  
-"¿Quién te dijo que pienso morir aquí? Así sea sólo un humano creado artificialmente, no pienso rendirme, ahora tengo un propósito en la vida, acabar con ustedes."- Respondió K' con una sonrisa diabólica. Por primera vez en su vida, Zero sintió temor ante la inminente derrota. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan penetrante no le hacían ninguna gracia. -"Es curioso que al final el Dr. Frankenstein haya muerto en manos del mismo monstruo al que le dio vida, ¿no es así?"- Tras esta última frase, K' accionó el mecanismo del integrador. Un torrente de flamas envolvió el cuerpo de Zero, calcinándolo junto con el resto de la habitación. K' salió a toda prisa del lugar, dispuesto a reunirse con Máxima y con Kula. Ahora todo estaba claro, por fin había descubierto cual era su verdadera misión, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla a como diera lugar.  
  
No pasó mucho antes de que una serie de explosiones tuvieran lugar en la base de NESTS. El lugar entero se vino abajo envuelto en llamas. Los clones que aún se hallaban encerrados en sus tubos de cristal jamás verían la luz del día. El laboratorio fue lo primero en derrumbarse en medio del fuego.  
  
A la distancia se podían distinguir dos figuras, bastante retiradas del lugar de la explosión. Una chica de cabellos azules con mano biónica, cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero, y un fortachón bastante alto cuya apariencia podría ser confundida con la de un tanque de guerra. Los dos habían quedado impactados por la súbita destrucción de los cuarteles de NESTS. La chica temía lo peor.  
  
-"Máxima, tu crees que."- La muchacha estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo pero Máxima puso su mano en su hombro dándole ánimos. -"No te preocupes"- dijo -"K' ha salido de peores situaciones que ésta. Ya veras que estará bien."- La muchacha asintió sonriéndole a pesar de la preocupación que la inundaba. Sin embrago debía ser fuerte, debía confiar en que K' regresaría, después de todo él se lo había prometido.  
  
De entre las llamas emergió la figura de un sujeto vestido con pantalones negros y playera gris, su piel era algo oscura y sus cabellos eran blancos. Tenía una especie de prótesis en lugar de mano. K' se dirigió hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos quienes lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Kula no pudo evitar aferrarse a él mientras lloraba. Estaba feliz de verlo sano y salvo.  
  
-"¿A dónde iremos ahora K'?"- Pregunto Máxima después de darle unas palmadas en la espalda a manera de bienvenida.  
  
-"A donde nos lleve el destino. Aún no hemos acabado con NESTS, debemos seguir adelante y hacer todo lo posible por descubrir su paradero. Debemos destruir esa organización a como de lugar."- Respondió con una determinación tal que dejó impresionados a sus dos compañeros. -"Sin embargo, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí antes de que el ejército llegue o querrán hacernos preguntas sobre lo que pasó con la base de NESTS. Ellos también deben estar buscándonos. Permanezcamos ocultos por algún tiempo hasta que la situación se enfríe un poco, entonces podremos continuar con la búsqueda de esos sinvergüenzas desgraciados."  
  
-"Es irónico que al final sean sus propias armas las que los destruyan, ¿no lo crees, K?"- Agregó Máxima, riendo jocosamente.  
  
-"¿Y qué haremos cuando los venzamos, K'?"- Preguntó Kula sin retirar su cabeza de su hombro. El ahora renegado le miró a los ojos y llevó una mano a sus cabellos, acariciándole con algo de ternura.  
  
-"Tal vez entonces podamos salir de este infierno y encontrar nuestro propio paraíso."  
  
FIN 


End file.
